


For Love of Chocolate

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sometimes nothing cures a craving like chocolate.





	For Love of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: _Written for my good friend, **robin777** , who provided the prompts:  chocolate, flowers, and candles._  


* * *

Bill Weasley has always fancied chocolate.  Certainly not as much as Ron, who would easily eat his weight in Chocolate Frogs if given the opportunity, or as much as Dad, who could stare for hours at the various chocolates and fudges at Honeydukes if Mum would ever allow him to go there alone.  But Bill has been known to have a go at a good-sized chunk at times.

 

And yet, after experiencing the taste of chocolate melted over his wife’s body, Bill finds himself thrust into the same league of the premier chocolate aficionados as his brother and father.

 

He glances at her silhouette as she sleeps, her side pressed up against him.

 

Her long white mane spread across his pillow.

 

The milky white skin of her lower back.

 

Her perfectly rounded, delicious breasts.

 

Taut nipples grazing his side, still sticky.

 

Her long, shapely leg slid between his.

 

As he drifts towards sleep, Bill recounts returning home from a grueling day, only to find his bedroom aglow in candlelight, and his still newlywed wife lying in their bed, a blood-red rose tucked into her hair, wearing melted chocolate and nothing else.

 

Of course, the white duvet is utterly ruined, and their carpet now has chocolate stains that no _Scourgify_ will ever clean, but it was worth it, Bill muses, for the chance to lick melted chocolate from Fleur’s body – and she had taken great care to ensure that it covered every important inch of her body – as well as to have her lick the residual chocolate from him.

 

He loves the smell of his wife’s essence combined with roses and chocolate.  He relishes the feel of their bodies sticking together from the mixture of chocolate and sweat and saliva.  He recalls her cries, pleading for him to take her – _to fuck her_ – harder, in perfect harmony with his own growls as he moans her name.

 

Theirs has always been a hot, volatile, passionate relationship, and the sex has never been anything short of incredible.  And yet, as he drifts off to sleep, Bill licks his lips, adoring his wife’s ingenuity, and thinking that his dad and Ron have a good point – sometimes nothing cures a craving like chocolate.


End file.
